


B•A•R•R•I•E•R•S

by xokilljoyz



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathrooms, Best Friends, Body Dysphoria, Childhood Friends, Coffee, Crying, Dorms, Dysphoria, Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gerard Way is a Sweetheart, Hurt/Comfort, Makeup, Non-Binary Frank iero, Non-binary character, Showering Frank Iero, Student Frank Iero, Student Gerard Way, Trans Frank Iero, mentions of dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xokilljoyz/pseuds/xokilljoyz
Summary: Frank didn't know why, but they had just been so fucking sensitive, lately. They knew that they shouldn't cry, but they couldn't help the hot tears that welled up within their eyes, nor could they help the blackened streaks that began to run down their cheeks; mascara, black as night, weeping alongside them[...]In which non binary!Frank feels they are at conflict with the way their body is and how they are. Gerard is there to help.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 13





	B•A•R•R•I•E•R•S

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something short to help raise awareness for the non-binary community. Y'all are awesome.
> 
> Frank's look in this is inspired by the Medicine Square Garden music video.

Unkempt bed, blankets stagnant, Frank barely managed to roll onto their side as the early morning's sunlight filtered in and through the open window. Squinting, they'd only just managed to peel open their heavy eyelids before running a hand through their practically matted hair. It was sticking up in all directions as they dragged themselves to sit, grunting with discomfort as their stiff joints popped and cracked with each movement.

After a few moments of staring to the wall, Frank stifled a brief yawn into the back of their palm. Their face had drooped a little; considering the fact that they'd woken up this way, they already knew that there was no going back to sleep, now. Starting with sluggishly dragging themselves out of bed, Frank made their way towards the bathroom to start their day.

After having used the toilet, Frank had moved on to shower. Don't look down, don't look down Frank had urged themself. They hated ㅡ resented ㅡ their masculine body, and, while the person themselves presented androgynously, they experienced the same dysphoria that would typically be associated with a transgender person. After all, Frank was born in the wrong body. They were neither a boy, nor a girl, and that was something they felt that people didn't grasp; one person doesn't experience more dysphoria than another person ㅡ it doesn't work like that. It affects everyone differently.

Frank wanted hips ㅡ where the fuck were their hips?

Frank wanted smooth legs ㅡ why the fuck did they have to shave all the time?

They hated themselves. It didn't matter how much validation they got from friends and close ones alike; every time they looked in the mirror ㅡ looked to the shape of their jaw, looked to the masculine arch of their hairline... even when they heard their own voice ㅡ they would practically quiver in disgust.

That very same problem arose just about now as the person was sat, applying a steady outline for their lipstick. Their hand had gone just that little bit unsteady, and the faintest of wobbles was present just by the lower lip... and that's all it took for Frank to break down.

Because all they were trying to be was something they weren't.

And what did that ever do for anybody?

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

Frank didn't know why, but they had just been so fucking sensitive, lately. They knew that they shouldn't cry, but they couldn't help the hot tears that welled up within their eyes, nor could they help the blackened streaks that began to run down their cheeks; mascara, black as night, weeping alongside them.

"Frankie..?" A croak came from just outside the bathroom door.

Fuck.

Glancing upwards, Frank sniffled, "Shit, I-I'm soㅡ"

A quick whistle brought the person to cease talking. The man in the doorway put a hand to his hip, "What's wrong?"

"Iㅡ n-nothingㅡ"

"Frankie," Gerard's tone was soft. He took a brief step forwards. "It's six in the morning, barely even light out, and here you are getting ready for the day." He looked to the showerhead, which was still dripping in minor amounts, "I mean.. you've showered, you've gotten dressed and you're already at it with the makeup and shit... and you expect me to believe everything's fine? Look at yourself. Look at your cheeks.. look at your face."

And Frank did just that.

They were a mess.

And fuck if they knew it, "I-I just..."

After a brief pause, Gerard shook his head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to... I heard you from the other side of the room," He stepped inside fully, approaching before stooping besides them. "Let me help? I can fix your face.."

"Mm..." Frank looked down at their hands... at their black painted nails and at those callous fingers they had. "S-Sure..."

"You know you don't need to keep doing this.." Gerard whispered, taking a tissue before wetting it beneath the tap. He began to gently wipe away at the smudges across Frank's cheeks.

The person only remained silent.

"You don't need to view yourself in the light you do," Gerard continued on, gently moving over Frank's eyes and then mouth with a fresh tissue. "Because I think you're too hard on yourself."

"I might be.." The other spoke quietly, unable to lock eyes with the older. "But.. but I can't help that.."

"I know it's difficult," Gerard empathised, moving to re-open the mascara from earlier. He twisted it open, making sure not to get too much on the brush-area before lifting it to his friend's eyes. "Hold still, please.."

And Frank did just that. They didn't utter a single word in response; merely looked directly in front of them whilst Gerard applied the mascara. It made Frank's luscious eyelashes curl upwards in the most captivating sense.

"There you go," The older grinned softly, closing it over and placing it down atop the counter before taking hold of the lip-liner. He was careful and precise as he lined out where he was going to fill before taking hold of the cherry-red lipstick. His hand was steady, as was his lining.

And Frank looked absolutely stunning.

"You look beautiful like this," Gerard was honest, and it made his friend's heart melt. "You really do."

"T-Thanks, Gee.. really," The person was shying into themselves, the corners of their lips curling into a beaming smile.

Gerard only mirrored the gesture, "Let me get you coffee before we have to go down for our first lecture?"

Frank nodded softly, crossing one leg over the other, "I'd like that... butㅡ but let me pay?" Their eyes were glistening. "There's so much you've already done for me... s-since I.. met you."

"You're too kind," Maybe Gerard's heart had just skipped a beat... just maybe.

Frank was just so grateful... so grateful that it hurt.

They wouldn't want anything to ever happen to Gerard... and you could bet their life upon that statement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - feedback is always appreciated. Requests are open to those who have them.


End file.
